A Day to Remember
by SteppingintotheSunlight
Summary: Hungary had no idea that looking for an old dress would lead to an afternoon of remembering the past in a very madcap way.


**I was pretty bored when i was cleaning a little while ago and i got a bit sidetracked, and i figured that countries would get just as distracted when they were looking through old stuff...**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Hungary? Where are you? It is so not awesome looking for you..." Prussia trudged up the stairs as Gilbird flew in circles around his head. "Hungary?" Prussia called again, louder this time.

"Up here!" Prussia heard Hungary shout.

"Where is _here_?" Prussia shouted back.

"The attic! Come on up!"

Prussia made a face; dust would surly tarnish his awesomeness, but he made his way to the attic door and up the steps.

"Why are you in here?" Prussia said as he reached the top of the steps and craned his neck to see Hungary amidst all the boxes.

"I had to find a dress, but I got a bit side tracked…" Prussia could hear Hungary to his left, so he ducked behind a few boxes and found her coated in dust and surrounded by open boxes. "Remember this? From my 'boy' period?" Hungary held up a slightly moth eaten green tunic with a rip in the sleeve.

Prussia grinned, "That's the one that you beat me up for because I ripped it!"

Prussia didn't wait for Hungary to respond before he dove into the box nearest to him. "And look at this! It's one of my first swords!" Prussia shouted, brandishing a tiny sword.

"I think you need this to go along with that…" Hungary reached into a box near his knees and pulled out a tiny white cape with a red cross on it.

Prussia's eyes lit up and he grabbed the cape, immediately putting it on with a flourish. '"Damn it, it's too small!" Prussia said as he noticed it only came part way down his back "I was tiny back then!"

"Um, wait, I know what to do!" Hungary jumped up and disappeared behind some boxes. She came back with a white drop cloth and a can of paint. She spread the drop cloth out and, opening the paint, painted a big red cross on the drop cloth. "There! You can be a knight again!"

"Awesome!" Prussia fist pumped and grabbed the newly made cape, tying it around his neck. He pointed his sword at Hungary "I am Prussia! Of the Great Teutonic Knights! All shall quiver at the sight of my awesomeness!"

Hungary laughed, "Oh please…"

"Why will you not quiver?" Prussia boomed in what was meant to be an epic voice "Do you think you can best me, woman?"

Hungary grinned evilly, and in the next minute she had Prussia in a headlock, having flung his sword behind some boxes.

"Say uncle~" Hungary prompted with a teasing voice.

"Never!"

She clinched him harder. "What was that~?"

Prussia winced, flailing his arms. "Fine! Fine! Uncle!"

Hungary chuckled and let go of him. "Bully!" he taunted with a joking grin.

Hungary made a squeak of mock fury. "Why you…" she moved to put him in another headlock but Prussia darted away.

"No fair, I have to get my sword back first!"

...And with that, Prussia dove behind the boxes looking for his sword (which took ten minutes, mind you).

Hungary laughed again and busied herself by looking through all the other boxes, searching for little things like pictures of her and Austria from years ago (Prussia had managed to photo bomb many of them.)

"Hey, look at what I found!" Prussia climbed out from behind the boxes, arms full of old things that they had previously forgotten about.

Hungary grinned and whooped in delight.

* * *

"Miss Hungary? Prussia?" Italy wandered the top floor of Germany's house "Germany was trying to find you...you already missed lunch…" Italy looked in a few rooms, before hearing giggling…? He followed the sound and soon found the attic door a bit ajar. He went up the stairs and paused in surprise.

Prussia and Hungary had cleared a space in the middle of the attic and were dueling. Hungary was dressed in some old armor and had a small tunic thrown about her shoulders as if it were a cloak, and was currently menacing Prussia with what looked like a sloppily-made mace-turned-meat tenderizer. Meanwhile, Prussia was wearing a splotchy white cape with a red cross overtop a toga…

"Surrender ye fiend!" Prussia cried.

Hungary let her mace/meat tenderizer fall to her side and she gave Prussia a mild glare "That is _not _how it happened and you know it."

"That's the way I wrote it in my diaries!"

"You kept di—Italy!" Hungary suddenly noticed the younger nation standing at the top of the stairs looking at them with the confusion just radiating from his body. Hungary blushed and tried to hide her weapon behind her back. Prussia on the other hand screeched Italy's name and literally dove head first into a huge box, toga and all.

"We found an old outfit of yours!" he declared happily, pulling a worn green dress with a white apron out of the box.

"Ehhhh~" was the only thing that Italy could think of to say.

"And look, we have a whole box of your old stuff~!" Prussia sing-songed, waving Italy to come closer as he pulled out some paint brushes, an old bottle of wine, and a large amount of white flags.

Italy's curiosity got the best of him and he joined Prussia at the box, and was soon squealing with glee as he found old relics of his childhood.

* * *

_Where did he go? _Germany trooped through his house looking for Italy. "ITALY!" he boomed, rubbing his forehead. He was going to go to the market, but he wanted to find Italy first, and yelling was just the easiest way to find him in this house.

"We're up here~!" Germany could hear the Italian faintly...was he somewhere above him? Germany groaned in realization—he was in the attic, of all places.

Germany headed to the attic door and trudged up the stairs. When he got up to the top of the stairs, he only had a second to try and comprehend the scene in front of him before Prussia chucked something at his face.

"Wha— " Germany caught the object on instinct and inspected it. "Why...?" he questioned as he gazed at a pair of lederhosen he vaguely remembered.

He looked up at Prussia "_Why_?" he reiterated as he looked at the scene that greeted him.

Prussia and Hungary were posed in Captain Morgan stances with their feet resting on a few of Germany's old pelt rugs that Switzerland had given him years ago. Prussia had the weirdest clothing on and was wielding a sword that looked stupidly tiny in his grip and a wheel of cheese (that looked like one from Austria's prized collection) as a shield. Hungary was wearing armor and a tiny green cape, all while holding Germany's meat tenderizer and a long bow with no string. Italy on the other hand was wearing a green maid's costume while sitting on a barrel that had the words PICKLED FISH emblazoned on the side, while sketching a portrait of whatever it was that Prussia and Hungary were doing.

Germany could actually _feel_ his eyebrow twitching.

"Come on _bruder_! Join us in reliving old memories!" Prussia cajoled to Germany.

Germany deadpanned at Prussia. "When did you ever defeat a bear with a wheel of cheese?"

"Huh…well we _are_ taking a few liberties I guess," Hungary said with a shrug.

"Come on Germany! Have some fun! We have wine!" Italy grinned up at him, waving a very dusty bottle of red wine.

When Germany still didn't look convinced, Prussia tried a different tactic. "You know...those _are_ the lederhosen that you wore to the party after you officially became _Deutschland_?"

Germany looked at the dark brown lederhosen. "Really?" he asked, inspecting the embroidery.

"And look what else we got~!" Hungary gestured to the pile of boxes behind her.

_Well...couldn't hurt to look…_Germany thought.

* * *

"...Where did everyone go?" Austria asked himself as he paused in playing his piano. It was the longest block of practice he had been able to get without Prussia or Germany interrupting him for the longest time.

With a sigh, Austria got up and began to search the house...and eventually he saw the attic door.

Hesitantly, Austria walked up the stairs, and, as he got to the top, he just stared at the scene before him with wide eyes. Germany (in a pair of old lederhosen, a circular, black and gold hat, and what looked like a cape made of one of his old pelt rugs) was laughing as equally strangely dressed Prussia and Italy dueled with paint brushes and Hungary, for some reason, was wearing armor and cracking up as she poured them all more wine and shook a deformed mace at Prussia while he tried to distract Italy to win the duel.

Austria just turned around and headed back down the stairs. He did _not_ want to know.

* * *

**Woo! (Sorry i always get excited when i get to post a new fanfiction.)**

**Anyway, thanks again to my Beta, WingsofRain.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
